Pups meet a wildlife pup
by pressurized
Summary: While camping with Frostbite in the forest, Rocky gets swept away by a river. Now, the PAW Patrol must find him. Meanwhile, Rocky is trying to get back to the camp, but ends up having a fever and passes out, unaware that a light grey wolf pup finds him. Who is that wolf pup? And will the PAW Patrol find Rocky?
1. Camping fun

**A/N: Hi, everyone. Starting the new chronological story now. Read, review and enjoy.**

 **PUPS MEET A WILDLIFE PUP**

* * *

STORY: It was an ordinary day in Adventure bay and Rocky was preparing himself. Today, he and Frostbite were going camping in the forest so, hopefully, Rocky will confess his feelings and ask Frostbite to be his girlfriend. Right now, he was finishing his preparations.

"Rocky, you ready?" Lilly asked her son as she came over.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Rocky replied.

"I can see that." Then, Lilly sniffed him and her eyes went wide. "You smell good. Did you take a new perfume?" She asked.

"Not really. I took a bath. I have to impress a girl." Rocky said proudly. Even if he feared water, he had to do it for Frostbite.

"Oh, okay. By the way, I heard that she is really ticklish, just in case you get a chance to do it." Lilly said.

"Really? Who told you that?"

"Everest did, but don't let her know that."

"Okay, see you." Rocky said as he drove off. As soon as he left, Lilly sighed. Just then, Raven comes over.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, just worried about him." Lilly admitted.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine. They both have their pup-tags in case something goes wrong." Raven reassured.

"I guess you're right. Let's go see what the others are doing." Raven nodded before both ran inside the Lookout. As they entered, they saw that Zen was against the wall while trying to get away from Aqua, who was intending to tickle her.

"Aqua, no. Don't do it. I don't…" Aqua cut her off by tackling her to the ground and pinning her on her back. Zen knew that if she starts tickling too much, she'll be embarrassed in front of everyone. But before she could call for help, Aqua began tickling her.

"Ahhahahahahahaha! A-Aqua! Hahahahaha! Please, stohohohohop! Ahahahahahaha!" Zen begged through laughter. It went on for 15 seconds until Aqua felt someone tickling her.

"Ahhahahahahahaha! Hey, who's tihihihihicking me? Ahahahahahahahahaha! Zuhuhuhuhuma, that's not fuhuhuhuhunny! Ahhahahahahahahahaha!" Aqua exclaimed through laughter.

What she didn't know is that it wasn't her brother tickling her, but rather Skye. Zen saw her sister tickling the chocolate lab and took the opportunity to run outside.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rocky arrived to the forest and set up camp. All that was left was to wait for Frostbite to come. He didn't have to wait long because about a minute later he heard someone shout, "Rocky!" He turned around and saw Frostbite.

"Hey, Frostbite. How's it going?" He asked.

"Great. If you don't count my mom's checking to make sure I had everything." Frostbite answered.

"I see. Always worried about her children. My mom, however, doesn't show her worry, but I can see it." Rocky pointed out.

"Wow, no wonder they call you an intelligent pup. Anyway, could you help get this bag off my back?"

"Sure."

Once Rocky took the bag off, Frostbite began setting up the tent. Rocky asked her if he could help, but Frostbite declined. It took a while, but she managed to set it up.

"And… done!" Frostbite exclaimed as she finished.

"Wow, you're really good at this." Rocky praised.

"Thanks. Everest taught me how to set it up. I still can't believe that she knows so much more than me despite her age."

"How old are you?" Rocky asked.

"A year older than Everest."

"Man, an older sister is taught by a younger sister? Never would've imagined." Rocky replied in awe, but then he sighed.

"What's wrong, Rocky?" Frostbite asked.

"I just wish I had a sibling like you or everyone else." Rocky replied sadly.

"What do you mean?" Frostbite asked, tilting her head in confusion.

"Well, almost all my friends have at least one sibling, except Rubble. Chase has a brother, Marshall has a sister, Skye has a brother and a sister, Zuma has a sister, and even you and Everest are sisters. Seeing my friends with their siblings makes me a little jealous." Rocky explained with his head down.

Suddenly, he felt someone nuzzling him. He looked up and blushed a little when he saw it was Frostbite. When she pulled away, however, she could see the blush on Rocky's face and raised an eyebrow.

"You okay, Rocky? You look like you're heating up." She asked.

"N-nothing, I-I'm fine." Rocky stuttered. However, Frostbite tackled him to the ground. Only Everest knows it, but whenever she sees a problem within a pup, she'll figure it out at all cost, even if it meant tickling the host.

"F-Frostbite, what are you d-doing?" Rocky asked nervously.

"Rocky, tell me what's wrong or I'll have to tickle it out of you." Frostbite said with a smirk.

"I already told you, I'm fine. You don't…" Rocky was interrupted when Frostbite started tickling him. Unlike how her mother tickled Everest, she tickled the mix-breed full force, making him laugh hard.

"Ahahahahahahahahaha! Frohohohohostbite, stop! Hahahahahaha! That tihihihihickles! Ahahahahahaha!" Rocky yelled out through laughter. He squirmed and wiggled, but couldn't escape. Finally, after a few minutes, he gave up.

"Ahahahahahahahahaha! Okay, okahahahahay! Hahahahahahahahaha! You wihihihihihin, just stohohohohohop tickling mehehehehehe! Ahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" Rocky exclaimed as he laughed even harder. Frostbite stopped tickling him, but didn't jump off.

"Now, tell me what's wrong. And don't lie to me. You don't want me to tickle you again, do you?" Frostbite demanded.

"Okay, I'll tell you. But… I don't know how you'll react." Rocky replied.

"What? What are you saying?" Frostbite asked in confusion.

"The truth is… I, uh… I have a crush on you." Rocky stuttered, blushing like mad.

Frostbite was taken aback by what Rocky said, but before she could question…

"Frostbite, I… I l-love you." Rocky said nervously.

Frostbite gasped. "You… love me?"

Rocky nodded. "Yes, and if you don't feel the same way, it's…" Rocky was yet again interrupted, but this time with a kiss. Rocky was a little surprised, but returned the kiss. Once both pulled away, Frostbite spoke.

"I love you too, but I didn't know if you would feel the same way. Now I do, so I want to ask you… Will you… be my mate?" She asked with a blush.

Without warning, Rocky pulled her in for a hug as he spoke, "I wanted to ask you that, but yes. I would love to be your mate." As Rocky said that, both pups kissed, but this time it lasted longer.

* * *

That night, Rocky and Frostbite lit the fire and enjoyed roasting liver sausages. Once they had dinner, Frostbite got into the tent, but before she could prepare herself for bed, something jumped on her and pinned her on her back. She turned on the light set up in her tent to see Rocky on top of her with a smirk.

R-Rocky? What are you…?" Before she could finish, Rocky started tickling her. Unlike Frostbite, he didn't use full force, but rather tickling her all over her body.

"R-Rocky! Ahahahahahaha! Stohohohohohohop! Ahahahahahaha! That tihihihihihickles! Ahahahahahahahaha!" Frostbite exclaimed through laughter.

Rocky did stop after a few minutes, but just to say, "Not yet, this is for tickling me full force." before he continued. After 5 minutes, Frostbite was laughing like crazy, squirming and wiggling, trying to escape the tickle torture. Eventually, she gave up.

"Ahahahahahahaha! Okay, okahahahahay! Ahahahahahahaha! I've learned my lehehehehehesson, just-Ahahahahahaha! Make it stohohohohohop, I can't tahahahahahake it anymore! Ahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" Frostbite begged as she laughed even harder than at first.

Rocky stopped and jumped off the husky. After Frostbite caught her breath, she stood up and looked at her new mate.

"How did you know I was that ticklish?" She asked.

"Mom told me, but how she found that out is beyond me." Rocky replied.

"Oh, you sneaky pup. Anyway, let's get some sleep. Tomorrow, we can go for a walk." Frostbite suggested.

"Sure, goodnight, Frostbite."

"Goodnight, Rocky." Frostbite said before Rocky left the tent and she fell asleep. Rocky did as well a few minutes later.

* * *

 **A/N: It started off romantic and peacful, with Rocky finally confessing to Frostbite. See ya in the next chapter, everyone.**


	2. Rocky's gone

**A/N: Hi, everyone. My next chapter is here. Read, review and enjoy.**

* * *

It was 2 in the morning and Rocky suddenly woke up upon hearing a roar in a forest. He wanted to stay in the tent, but the curiosity got the better of him. He didn't want Frostbite to worry, so he left a note in his tent before walking out with a flashlight and a pup-pack carrying an umbrella in case it starts raining. He walked through the forest for a while until he reached the river.

"Nothing. It seems the roar stopped as soon as I approached the river. Unless…" Rocky then turned around and gasped when he found himself face to face with a bear. He slowly backed away, not realizing where he was going until it was too late. He slipped off the edge and fell into the river while at the same time he lost the flashlight on shore. The bear watched as his prey was swept away in a river. He turned around with a snort and walked away.

Next morning, Frostbite woke up with a yawn and a stretch. She walked over to Rocky's tent and called out to him.

"Rocky, wake up. Let's have breakfast." But when she received no response, not even a groan, she got confused. She tried again.

"Rocky, come on. We have to explore later." Again, no response. Frostbite then entered Rocky's tent only to find it empty. She called out to him.

"Rocky? Are you here? Please, come out." Just then, she saw a note and picked it up. She read it out loud:

 ***Dear Frostbite,**

 **I heard a strange roar last night. Not wanting to wake you up, I left this note and went to check it out. If, by any chance, you wake up and find my tent empty, then I probably haven't come back yet. Come searching for me, but be careful. I don't know if the roar will start again. I took my pup-pack, a flashlight and an umbrella. If you find any of these somewhere, then that means I got in trouble.**

 **Yours,**

 **Rocky.**

 **P.S. Don't freak out when you read this.***

Once she read that, she got worried. She packed up and began searching for him. After 10 minutes, she reached the river, where she found a flashlight. She then compared what she found to the note and her fears were confirmed. Something must have happened to Rocky. Then, she noticed large foot prints and she gasped.

"No, no, no. The bear ate him. How am I going to explain this to his parents?" She asked herself, shivering. Suddenly, she noticed another clue, something that made her sigh in relief: paw prints, but some of them were half paw prints.

"So he wasn't eaten by a bear. It seems he tried to escape the bear, but his paws slipped and he fell into the river. This means, he could still be alive. I better call Ryder." She said before activating her collar.

* * *

Meanwhile, the same morning, Ryder woke up upon hearing his pup-pad ringing. He got up and took it before answering.

"Hello, Ryder here." He said with a yawn.

 _"Ryder, it's Frostbite."_ The husky said on the other line.

"Hi, Frostbite, how's camping going?" Ryder asked.

 _"Not good, Rocky disappeared last night. Apparently, he heard a roar and went to check it out, but as far as I can see, he was trapped by a bear. While going backwards, his paws slipped and he got swept away by a river. The only thing I found here was a flashlight, but nothing much. Please, help me find him."_ Frostbite exclaimed.

Ryder's eyes went wide upon hearing that his recycling pup was missing, but remained calm. "Don't worry, Frostbite, we're on our way. Stay where you are so we can meet up with you. No job is too big, no pup is too small!" Ryder exclaimed.

 _"Thanks, Ryder. Do hurry."_ Frostbite said with a smile as the call ended.

Meanwhile, the pups have just had breakfast since Trixie took Ryder's responsibility in feeding the pups. But no sooner did the pups finish their breakfast, their pup-tags went off.

 _"PAW Patrol, to the Lookout!"_ Ryder's voice shouted.

"Ryder needs us!" the pups shouted as they ran into the elevator, even Everest, who came for a sleepover. Marshall ran inside without tripping, but Zuma wasn't watching where he was going and he collided with Skye and the two crashed into the others.

"Wipeout thief! I was supposed to do that!" Marshall exclaimed.

"Sorry, I wouldn't crash if Skye didn't intercept me." Zuma said.

"At least you didn't kiss me. Chase would probably turn you upside down if that happened. But then, I would throw up." Skye said as the elevator went up. They got into gear and lined up, even Lilly was upstairs, unaware what happened.

"PAW Patrol, ready for action, Ryder, sir!" Chase announced.

"Sorry for calling you up so early, pups. I just got a call from Frostbite not too long ago." Ryder started the briefing.

Everest gasped. "Oh, no! Is she okay?" she asked.

"She's fine, but she needs our help. Rocky disappeared from the camp last night. He went to check out the roar, but he encountered the bear. While trying to escape the beast, he slipped and fell in the river."

Lilly gasped loudly. "Oh, no! My baby!" She exclaimed.

"The only thing that was left where he fell was the flashlight. Frostbite believes Rocky might be alive so we need to find him." Ryder said as he began scrolling to the following icons:

"Chase, I need your spy gear and drone to search the forest."

"Spy Chase is on the case!" Chase shouted.

"Skye, Miranda and Brooke, the three of you will search the forest with your copters since you might spot him from above.

"This pup's gotta fly!" Skye shouted.

"I was born to fly!" Miranda shouted.

"Let's shred some clouds!" Brooke shouted.

"Good. We'll meet up with Frostbite and then search for Rocky. The rest of you, spread out across the forest. That way, we'll cover more ground. Lilly, Rocky told me he taught you how to drive his truck, so you'll need to drive it."

Lilly looked at Ryder in shock. "Really? You're letting me come with you?" She asked.

"That's right. That's YOUR son after all. Now, did he teach you to drive his truck?"

"Yes, he did." Lilly replied.

"Good. Then you'll come along. We're not leaving the forest until we find Rocky so gather as much food and water as you can carry. Whoever finds Rocky or any clue about where he is calls the others. Alright, PAW Patrol is on a roll!" Ryder exclaimed as they all deployed, with only one goal: find Rocky.

* * *

 **A/N: Oh, no! Rocky has disappeared and Lilly is worried. Can the PAW Patrol find Rocky? Find out in the next chapter.**


	3. Rocky meets his sister

**A/N: And here is the next chapter of this story. I apologize for the delay, but here it is. Read, review and enjoy.**

* * *

Rocky woke up only to see walls around him. He couldn't recall on what happened before he passed out. All he knew was walking through the forest in an attempt to get back to the camp when his vision started to become blurry. The last thing he saw before passing out was seeing a figure, but he couldn't make it out due to his blurry vision.

"Ow, what happened? Where am I?" he asked himself. Once his vision was clear, he looked around and noticed he was in a cave. He saw the cave entrance and noticed trees outside.

"I'm still in the forest. But, how did I end up in a cave? Regardless, I need to get moving. My friends are probably looking for me." He said to himself before he got up. He was still feeling a little dizzy, but shook it off and made his way to the entrance. But just as he peeked out, he noticed a light gray wolf, who luckily doesn't see him.

"Great, a wolf. How am I supposed to pass by him? If only I'm as good in stealth as Marshall is." Rocky whispered. He could try to sneak by him, but because he was dizzy, he feared the wolf would catch him. He walked back inside and began thinking.

"My vision is clear now, but I don't know if I'll be able to pass the wolf unnoticed without my dizziness interfering. If only I had something to distract him." He said to himself before hearing the wolf talk.

"I hope that dog is alright. Most wolves would think it's risky to do what I did, but I couldn't leave him out in the storm. And why does that dog look familiar?" Rocky's jaw dropped. The wolf sounded like a female. He began thinking again.

"So that wolf saved me out there. She was also the figure I saw before passing out. And I look familiar to her? How is that possible? I don't even know that wolf." But his thoughts were interrupted by the wolf, who walked inside.

"Hey, you're awake." Rocky turned around and he could see her face clearly now.

"I am. But, I'm a little confused here. What happened?" He asked.

"Well, I was walking through the forest and saw you walking, although you didn't seem too well. By the time I reached you, you passed out. I brought you here and treated you. You had a nasty fever." The wolf said.

"Oh, now I understand. But, why are you alone?" Rocky asked.

"Actually, my family and I got separated when two Rottweilers attacked us. At that time, I couldn't protect myself so I couldn't remember what happened." She explained.

"Oh, sorry, I shouldn't have asked." Rocky said.

"Don't be. You couldn't know that. Anyway, how did you end up here?" The wolf asked.

"I actually got swept away by a river while escaping a bear. And now, I'm trying to get back to my friends." Rocky said.

"I see. Well, I'll help you find them." The wolf said, but then she sighed.

"Are you okay?" Rocky asked.

"I just wish my family was still alive. You know, mom, dad and my brother." The wolf said sadly.

"Who are they?" Rocky asked.

"My mom's name is Lilly and my father is a wolf. His name is Raven." The wolf said.

Rocky's jaw dropped. His parents are this wolf's parents? He decided to see if there was something else.

"If your brother was still alive, would you recognize him?" Rocky asked.

"Yeah. He said a catchphrase I was sure to recognize if, by any chance, I manage to find him. It was: 'Green means go!'" Rocky gasped quietly. Everything made sense now. The wolf that saved him was his older sister Roxy.

"R-R-Roxy?" Roxy turned to face him in shock.

"How do you know my name?" She asked.

"A catchphrase. Or if you want correctly: 'Green means go!'"

Roxy froze. Was it a coincidence? No. It was him.

"R-R-Rocky?" She asked in shock, tears pooling in her eyes.

"Yes, it's me." Rocky replied. Roxy took 15 steps back to get a good look at him. Now she knew exactly why he looked familiar.

"R-R-ROCKY! YOU'RE ALIVE!" She screamed as she ran into the mix-breed's hug, crying all the way. "I can't believe it! I thought you were dead!" She exclaimed.

Rocky himself was crying in joy. He finally found his sister. The two were hugging for a long time before they let go.

"Where have you been all those years ago?" Roxy asked.

"I was at the Lookout. I went to go camping with a friend and… You know what happened next." Rocky said.

Roxy then decided to help her brother get home. During the walk, he told his sister everything about the PAW Patrol, but he didn't want to tell her about her parents. He doesn't know how she will react. But then, Roxy spoke.

"Wow, so you recycle things and use them for something else? I always knew you were smart, but that's even smarter. What's next, using junk to fix things?"

"How did you know I do that as well?" Roxy stopped dead in her tracks upon hearing her brother say that. Her jaw dropped as she stared at Rocky.

"I just had to say that." She said before shaking her head. "Anyway, let's go. We have a long way."

* * *

 **A/N: Well, that was rather unexpected. Roxy found and saved Rocky while Rocky found his sister. But will the PAW Patrol find him and will they freak out because of Roxy being a wolf? Find out in the next chapter.**


	4. Finding Rocky and Roxy

**A/N: The final chapter of this story and it'll be a bit longer. Read, review and enjoy.**

* * *

Four hours have passed since Frostbite reported of Rocky's disappearance and Ryder and the PAW Patrol were still searching. They reached the river where they found what Frostbite told them about and spread out. After a while, it was almost sunset and still no sign of Rocky. Lilly was doing her best to stay calm during the search, but it was hard because she was constantly worrying, not only about Rocky, but also how will she explain this to her husband. Just as she was about to continue, Ryder got a call.

"Hey, Skye. Anything?" He asked.

 _"Sure did. I found him, but it seems he's with a wolf pup."_ Skye reported.

"Weird. Why would one of my pups be friends with a wolf? Keep following them out of sight, Skye, we're on our way." Ryder said as the call ended. Then, he turned to Lilly. "We found him, but it seems there's a wolf with him."

"My son is alive! Thank God!" Lilly exclaimed with a sigh of relief, but then she frowned. "But… Why would a wolf pup be with him?" She asked.

"I don't know. Skye is following them out of sight so we got their coordinates." As soon as Ryder said that, he and Lilly were off, with Ryder telling the others was Skye told him.

Meanwhile, Rocky and Roxy reached the clearing where they decided to rest. After 10 minutes of silence, Roxy spoke.

"Do you think your friends will run away when they see me?" She asked.

"Don't worry, once I tell them that we are siblings, they'll understand." Rocky said. "And Roxy?"

"Yeah?"

"We also have a wolf with us."

Roxy gasped as she looked at her brother. "What!? Who is that wolf?" She asked.

Just as Rocky was about to answer, Roxy heard vehicles coming and cut her brother off.

"What is that noise?" She asked.

Rocky turned to where the noise is coming from and immediately knew who it was.

"It's the PAW Patrol. They're here!" Rocky exclaimed. When the vehicles stopped, Lilly was the first to act.

"ROCKY!" She screamed as she ran over and hugged her son, crying tears of joy. "Oh, I was so worried about you!" As Lilly nuzzled her son, Rocky was also crying. Roxy, however, was watching from the side and couldn't believe it. Already, her eyes were filling with tears while Lilly was still focusing on Rocky.

"My heart almost stopped when I heard what happened. Are you alright?" Lilly asked her son.

"I'm fine, thanks to a wolf, I was saved. And I think you know her." Rocky replied with a smirk.

"It's a female? And what do you…?" But then, Roxy cut her off.

"M-M-Mom?" she asked. Lilly turned left and gasped. Right there in front of her was a light grey wolf Lilly thought she lost all those years ago.

"R-Roxy? Is-Is that you?" She asked, feeling ready to cry. Roxy slowly nodded before she ran into her mother's hug, crying tears of joy.

"I thought you were dead along with Rocky and dad. I missed you so much." Roxy whispered, tears running down her cheeks.

"I missed you too." Lilly replied. Once both let go, Ryder spoke.

"Lilly? You know that wolf?" He asked.

Lilly nodded. "She's my daughter."

Unlike how the others were surprised with other reunions, this time they smiled. Since Raven was a wolf and was living with them, it was no surprise that she had a wolf child. However, Roxy wondered something.

"Wait, if mom is here, then that means… Rocky, is dad with all of you?" Roxy asked.

"He sure is." Rocky replied.

Roxy wanted to jump around in joy upon hearing that. But, before she could say anything, Lilly spoke.

"Roxy, how did you find Rocky out here?"

"Well, I saw him walking through the forest, although he didn't seem well. By the time I reached him, he passed out. Funny thing was, I couldn't recognize him at first. Anyway, as he passed out, I carried him to the cave and treated him. He had a nasty fever." Roxy explained.

….

When Ryder, the PAW Patrol, Frostbite, Lilly and Roxy arrived to the Lookout, Roxy was amazed, not only by the size of it, but also by the technology the others use. As soon as Raven saw Roxy, He rushed over and tackled her in a hug. After they all got through the introductions and some confusing scenes were explained, Ryder went upstairs while the others were outside. Rocky, however, was inside with Roxy and Duke talking.

"So it's true. You're Rocky's sister?" Duke asked the wolf.

"Yes, Duke, I am. I thought everyone in my family was dead." Roxy replied.

"Oh, sis, you don't have to keep saying that. Let's just get off that topic." Rocky pointed out.

"You're right, bro. I can't just keep thinking about that." Roxy replied.

"Exactly. Now, I need to get going. Skye is waiting for me at her pup-house. She wants me to help clean it." Duke said before running off.

What he didn't notice, however, was Roxy staring at him. She had a blush on her face, clearly visible, but luckily, Duke didn't see it. The same can't be said for her brother though.

"Roxy, are you okay? You seem a little red." Rocky asked.

Roxy immediately blushed harder. She couldn't just tell him about her feelings that she just developed.

"I-It's personal, Rocky. I don't want to talk about it." She said, unaware that Rocky had a few tricks up his sleeve.

"Please, Roxy. Tell me. Pretty please? I won't tell anyone." Rocky begged, doing his usual puppy eyes.

Roxy shook her head. "That may have worked when you were younger, Rocky, but not this time. You can't make me tell you." She said proudly.

However, she found out too late that she was wrong as Rocky tackled her to the ground and pinned her on her back. Yelping in surprise, she looked back at him, confusion in her eyes as Rocky spoke.

"Roxy, either you tell me or I make you do that." Rocky said with a grin.

"Rocky, you know as well as I do that you can't make me talk. Why don't you…?" Before Roxy could finish, Rocky began rubbing her belly and sides as fast as he could. Roxy's eyes widened as she saw what Rocky was doing. She burst into laughter.

"Ahahahahahaha! R-Rocky! Ahahahahahaha! That tihihihihickles! Ahahahahahahahahaha!" Roxy exclaimed through laughter. She tried to tickle her brother back, but Rocky was tickling her whole body now, sending her into hard laughs, and she was unable to tickle him back. After a few minutes, Rocky picked up the pace, tickling her everywhere he could and so fast Roxy couldn't do anything but wiggle and squirm from the tickle torture she was receiving.

"Ahahahahahahahahaha! R-Rocky! No mohohohore! Ahahahahahaha! Please, stohohohohop! Ahahaha! You'll mahahahahake me cry! Ahahahahahaha!" Roxy shouted while laughing. Rocky ignored her and continued tickling his sister. Roxy at this point was laughing like crazy, tears running down her cheeks from so much laughing. Eventually, she gave up.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Okay, okahahahahay! AHAHAHAHAHAHA! I'll tehehehehehell you! AHAHAHAHAHAHA! Just make it stohohohohohop! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" As soon as she said that, Rocky stopped, but didn't move away from her. Instead, he kept his paws on her belly and smiled.

"Alright, but if you trick me, I'll do it again." Rocky replied.

Roxy sighed. "Okay. I have a c-crush on someone. I just developed it." She replied, blushing like mad.

"Aww, how cute!" Rocky cooed before he jumped off of her and Roxy stood up.

"Well, I guess I was wrong about making me tell you." Roxy admitted.

"That's right. Now, let's head outside. We've been in the Lookout way too long." Rocky suggested.

With that, the two ran outside. After hours of playing, Ryder called Roxy up to the control room and offered her a home. Roxy was so excited about the offer that she accepted. As soon as Ryder gave her a collar and a normal pup-tag, Roxy jumped at him and began licking him.

"Hehehehe! Roxy, easy! Hehehe! That tickles." Ryder giggled. Roxy stopped and began nuzzling the boy.

"Thank you so much, Ryder. I'll make it up to you one day." Roxy replied as she kept nuzzling him.

"No problem. From now on, Roxy, whenever you're in trouble, just yelp for help." Ryder told the wolf.

"I will Ryder, I will." Roxy said, wagging her tail as she kept nuzzling the boy.

 _I'll turn into a snuggle buddy if she keeps doing that._ Ryder thought seeing how much Roxy was nuzzling him. A minute later, Roxy pulled away and ran outside to play with the others.

That night, everyone had dinner and went to sleep, but Roxy slept with Rocky since she didn't have a pup-house. Rocky did fall asleep, but not Roxy. She was looking at the stars while also thinking. Then, she looked at her brother and noticed he was on his back. Knowing Rocky was a hard sleeper, except when Chase uses his megaphone; Roxy placed her paw on his belly and slowly stroke it. Rocky giggled a little, making Roxy stop. She then moved her paw away and sighed.

 _He is a hard sleeper, but he's also really ticklish. I still can't get over the fact that he caught me off-guard with how much he was tickling me earlier. Maybe one day, I can do the same to him considering his crush._ Roxy thought as she drifted off to sleep.

THE END

* * *

 **A/N: And this ends the story. Until next story, see ya next time.**


End file.
